


The Rock I Can't Lose

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Caring Dean, Cheating, Comforting Dean, Crying Reader, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Dean Winchester, Punching, Violence, from both sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: The reader finds out her boyfriend of two years has been cheating on her and as always, she calls her rock.





	

"Derrick, who is this?"

Your boyfriend turns his head around, eyes going wide spotting his phone in your hand.

"Who's who?"

"This chick who just texted you. Let me read it out,” You clear your throat. “"Hey Daddy, picked up those cuffs you wanted to try out. I was thinking you could cuff me to the headboard and fu-"."

"Whoa, okay. That's no one." He gets up and takes the phone out of your hand.

No one he says... Well, that's just fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it? You'll take his goddamn word for it apparently because hey you're the dumbass, right?

You can already feel the tears forming.

Derrick has been with you for two years now. You've suspected him of cheating, but never voiced it. Mainly because you had no proof of any kind and you didn't want to be the type of girlfriend to just go around accusing.

You've told your best friend, Dean, and he volunteered to kick his ass if he was cheating. Looks like that might have to happen.

"Why were you on my phone anyway?"

"Our phones look alike, Derrick. You don't have a password on it, so I thought it was mine. All I saw was a message and swiped to read it. That doesn't even fuckin' matter. How long have you been cheating on me?"

Derrick pushes a hand through his cropped brunette hair. "I'm not cheating." He mumbles out.

"Derrick, I swear if you lie to my fuckin' face again, I will sock the fuck outta you. How fuckin' long?"

"A year." He shamefully admits.

"A year..." You whisper.

All this time wasted on this relationship. Two years... Half that time he was cheating on you...

The tears fall on their own accord.

"Are you fuckin' serious, Derrick! You've been fuckin' playin' with my heart this whole time! We even talked about getting fucking married! That's not shit you talk about with someone your fucking cheating on, you piece of shit!"

You push him into the couch. He falls over the arm rest, scrambling to get back up.

"(Y/N), I was about to end things with her. I want you, not her."

Shaking your head, you try to make your way into the bedroom, but he stops you.

"I promise, I was about to. She's just a... thing."

"A thing... She shouldn't even be that, Derrick. I had a feeling somethin' was going on with you, but I never said anything because I wanted to trust you." You wipe away some tears that are still falling, pushing him out of the way.

"I'm glad you got that thirty minutes ago because that gave me time to pack some of my shit."

The two of you don't live together, it was more of a you're over here a lot so you had things here that you would need.

"What are you doing now?" He asks watching you scroll through your phone from the doorway.

"I'm calling Dean to come get me."

"No!" Derrick tries to take the phone out of your hand, but you run into the walk-in closet and lock the door.

"Please, don't call him. We can work this out, (Y/N)." He's banging his fist against the door.

"You should've thought about that before you decided to put your dick somewhere it didn't belong!"

Finding his number, you try to calm down your crying and put him on speaker.

"What's up, Cupcake?" The familiar greeting almost makes you smile.

"Dean, can you come and get me from Derrick's place?"

There's shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asks, worry evident in his voice.

"He cheated on me." You cry out.

The line goes silent for a second.

"For how long?"

"A year..." You begin to sob not able to be strong anymore.

"I'll be there as fast as I can, Sweetheart."

"Thank you..." You hang-up wanting to pack the rest of your things.

Unlocking the door, you see Derrick sitting on the bed with his hands in his hair.

Moving about the room, you gather your things with tears still falling down your face. Going into every room you find something of yours to go in a duffel bag you found.

Placing your bags on the floor of the living room, Derrick throws on a jacket and makes his way towards the front door. When he opens it, he's met with the one person he didn't want to see.

"Where the fuck do you think you're goin'?"

Dean walks in, slamming the door closed behind himself.

"So you thought you'd be a big man and cheat, huh?"

"N-no."

The tips of Dean's fingers make their way across Derrick's face. Even you grimaced at the sound it made.

"Ah, come on now. That didn't hurt. A tough guy like you can take that." Dean slams Derrick back against the wall. "What did I tell you would happen, if you did this?"

"You're just g-gonna let him do this?"

You don't respond, wiping tears off your face. Dean looks over his shoulder at you for the first time since entering the apartment.

"I don't need you to answer, I'll just remind you." Dean releases the cheater's shirt, just to punch him in the stomach.

Derrick folds, holding midsection.

"Straighten up, before I do it myself."

Derrick tries, but ends up getting manhandled into an upright position. Dean's fist connects with his left cheek, causing him to fall down in pain.

You watch as Derrick attempts crawl away, but Dean grabs the collar of his jacket, yanking him up. Punching him a few more times, Dean takes hold of Derrick’s collar for the second time.

"I should break somethin'." Dean randomly states. He looks the cowering man up and down before his eyes catch something in the kitchen.

Dragging Derrick, Dean picks up the hammer that was laying on the kitchen counter.

"If you think about it this way, I'm about to help you out. Your dick got you in this mess and if you can't use it anymore, problem solved, right? At least I think that's how it works."

Dean swings the hammer back and goes forward with same momentum.

"Dean!" You shout, covering your eyes.

He stops and begins to smirk, walking backwards away from the man who has his eyes closed.

"I see you traded that pamper for big boy undies. Chose the wrong day to do it."

Derrick has pissed himself and he's shaking like a leaf. He runs and locks himself in the bathroom.

Dean turns to you and envelopes you in a hug.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you."

You start to cry into his shirt, holding onto the back of his flannel with balled up fist.

"Let's get out of here, alright?"

"Okay." You respond shakily.

Dean helps you put on your jacket before picking up your bags.

"Hold on." He goes to the bathroom door and bangs his fist against it, making the man inside shriek in fear. "If you contact her again, I will come back over here with my own hammer and another ass whoopin'. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yeah." Is the scared reply from inside.

On the way out, Dean takes the key off of your keyring and chucks it as far as his arm would allow.

You're sitting in his car wondering, what did you do to deserve this.

He never complained about anything during the relationship and if something did happen he would apologize, even if it wasn't his fault.

When you two get to Dean's place, you head straight to his room falling face first into the mattress.

You hear him walk in and set your bags on the floor. He sits on the bed and rubs your back.

"I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am. I didn't know he was cheating on me for a whole fuckin' year." Your sobs are muffled by the covers.

"Sit up and look at me, Sweetie."

You manage to drag yourself up in the proper position, feeling a headache come along.

"There was no way you could've known. He was a piece of shit anyway. You can do better than him and I told you that when you two first got together." Dean places a hand on your cheek wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry over him. If your gonna cry, cry because of the heartbreak. Don't cry because the relationship is over. I know how much it hurts to find out someone you were with for so long was cheatin' on you. This is a new start to have someone who will give you all the time you deserve. Tomorrow we're gonna burn all his shit that's at your place."

You nod, not really wanting to talk anymore.

"Want cuddles?"

You nod again, already moving into his personal space.

Dean wraps you in his arms, allowing you to let the rest of your tears out.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I promise I'll make sure of that." Dean whispers into your hair.

You don't know how long you two laid there until you cried yourself to sleep.

The next day you wake up to an empty bed and the smell of food. Looking around you realize you're at Dean's place and what happened yesterday comes flooding back.

The text. Derrick. Crying. Dean coming and beating his ass.

There aren't any tears left after yesterday. To learn you were the one fooled into thinking you were the only woman in his life, in lack of better words, sucks so much.

Not even a month ago, he was talking about a wedding and knocking you up with two kids. You can't believe you actually wanted that and it's not what hurts the most, but it's damn near close.

Dean walks in with a plate of food and some orange juice.

"Here."

Shaking your head, you sit up against the headboard.

"Sweetie, you gotta eat at some point. At least eat the bacon." Dean places the plate on your lap and your juice on the nightstand beside you before walking back out.

Looking down at the plate, you pick up a piece of bacon taking a bite out of it.

Dean walks back in with his own, already chewing on something.

“I was thinkin’, I take you home for some clothes and a shower, unless you wanna wear some of mine. Get his shit, pick up some gas and matches, and drive out to that dirt field that no one uses.”

“Sounds good.” You sigh, starting on the sausage on your plate.

“Just let me know when you’re ready.” He shoves more food in his mouth.

You do exactly that two hours later; donned in clothes Dean can’t fit because he’s too big to for them. Opening your apartment door, you go to the kitchen for a trash bag. Dean follows you around, not letting you linger too long on any object you shove in it. After he has you check twice for anything else that might be Derrick’s, you two head to the gas station down the street.

Gas, matches, and snacks are bought, since it was quite the drive to the field.

Dean is munching on some chips and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel when you look over at him.

Dean was an answered prayer when he came into your life. You were going through some things and just needed someone to talk to.

You were at the bar by yourself, not actually wanting to talk to anyone…

~Flashblack~

The bar was way too loud for the quiet you wanted, but you really didn’t want to be by yourself right now. Your life was not going in the direction you wanted it to.

Hearing movement on the barstool next you, you take a glance at the person occupying the chair now.

Of course, it’s a guy. And of course, he’s hot. Every damn time you know you look like shit is when hot guys pop up everywhere.

As if sensing you looking at him, he turns flirty green eyes towards you.

“Hey.” He says with a charming smile.

“Hi.” You turn your head back, looking down at your drink.

The man thanks the bartender for his beer before turning his attention back to you.

“You okay?”

Surprised to hear this, you whip your head back around with furrowed brows.

“What?”

“I was askin’ if you were okay. You look like you could use a shoulder right now.”

Huffing, you shake your head. “I’m fine…” Throwing back the rest of your drink, you ask for another one.

“You sure?” He presses keeping his gaze on you.

“Look, you don’t wanna hear about my problems. You don’t even know me. Not to be a bitch or anything, but I doubt you’d even care.”

“Do you want someone who cares and will help you out? Or do you want a listenin’ ear that may know a thing or two?”

“Sounds like the same thing to me.”

“There is no in-between with me.”

You stare at this stranger before sticking out a hand. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

“Dean Winchester.” He returns the shake. “Let’s go find a booth for some more privacy.”

You follow him towards a booth that has no one surrounding it in the back of the bar.

“I’m all ears.” Dean takes a swig of his beer, attention on you.

“…Well, um, I lost my job today. Had no idea that was going to happen. The owners just up and left. No text or call. They sent everyone’s checks in the mail. I called them, the number was disconnected. Now I don’t know how I’m going to pay next month rent and bills. I’m still in school, but the way my grades are looking right now I’m not going to graduate when I want to. Um, I don’t wanna ask my parents for help because it just makes me feel like I haven’t accomplished anything when I have to run back to them. My life is currently going nowhere in a hand basket. I don’t have friends because they all decided they wanted to go to parties instead of focusing on their studies. Since I was the black sheep of the group they choose to separate themselves from me. It didn’t bother me until I actually needed them. They weren’t even real friends. They never supported me in the things I wanted to do, but at the time I didn’t care. Whatever I do, it just seems like I can’t get anywhere in life. At least not where I want to be. That’s- That’s it. That’s the bullshit that is my life right now.”

It’s silent between the two of you for half a minute before Dean breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry to hear that you lost your job. I couldn’t imagine how that feels, but I want to tell you to keep your head up. It may not seem like it now, but eventually everything is goin’ to get better for you. I’m not in school, it’s not my thing. So, I can’t really sympathize with you on the school work. It sounds like you didn’t need those people in your life to begin with. What you need right now is nothing but positive things around you. Try to get away from the negative. Try not to roll your eyes too hard I know that’s all that’s around you right now. But focus on positive things, that’s the only way to get out of the rut you’re in. Um, listen I want to give you my number and I want you to call me or text, whichever you’re comfortable with, tomorrow around… lunch time. If that’s alright with you.”

Not thinking you bring out your phone and hand it to him. Dean finishes and hands it back.

You don’t even drink the beverage you got, when you two get up from your seats and make your way outside after declaring you should go home. Dean chose to walk you to your car.

“Hey, do me a favor when you get home.”

“What’s that?” You ask looking up at him.

“Get some sleep. I can tell you need that more than anything right now. I know it seems like a hard thing to do at the moment, but try. Drive safe and I’ll talk to ya later.” He hugs you and makes his way back into the bar.

Not the type of encounter you thought you’d have tonight. And you really don’t want to think about it as you make your way home.

It’s close to lunch time the next day and it took you an hour before you called Dean.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey, it’s (Y/N) fr-from the bar last night.”

“Oh, hey, I’m about to go on break in five minutes, but I want you to head over to the Roadhouse. You know where that is?”

Sliding on your shoes, you fiddle with your keys. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“Great, you’ll probably get there before me, but I will be there.”

“Okay.”

“See ya then.” He hangs up the phone, leaving you to stare at it.

This is positive. This is something you need. So, you hop in your car and drive over.

He was right, you did make it before him. You actually haven’t been in here before, just passed it by. It’s not crowded like you kind of thought it would be; so, finding a seat is pretty simple.

“Hey.” Dean gives you a side hug before taking a seat across from you.

“Hey…”

“You look good. I see you got some sleep.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Dean waves to someone behind the bar and she nods back and disappears into the kitchen.

“I hope you like bacon burgers. Kinda ordered ahead.”

You nod, looking around the bar.

“Two bacon burgers and Jo is bringin’ the drinks.”

“Thanks Ellen.”

“Welcome. Who’s your friend?”

“Ellen, I would like you to meet, (Y/N). (Y/N), this woman is basically my second mom, Ellen.” Dean smiles, picking up a fry off his plate.

The two of you shake hands. “Have you ever bartended?” Ellen asks.

You look at Dean confused. “Um, n-no ma’am.”

“You a fast learner?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“How soon can ya start?”

You huff a nervous bit of laughter. “I’m sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ellen is the owner. I talked to her last night about your situation. She needed a bartender.” Dean supplies.

“Ash just stays on his laptop all the time. Not one bit of help, except with the darn credit machines. Smart as a whip, but no one takes him seriously with that mullet of his. How soon can ya start?”

“A-as soon as you need me.”

“Great, I’ll see ya back here tonight.” Ellen walks away from the table.

You can’t believe that just happened. You have another job.

Tears make their way onto your cheeks before you even realize it.

Dean gets out of his seat to sit next to you, so he can wrap his arms around you.

“I told you it would get better. Didn’t believe me, huh?” He says softly from where his head is resting on top of yours.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

You pull back, tears still falling. “Why did you help me?”

“I hate to see a good person down on their luck. You needed a break, I wanted to help you see the positive.” He wipes your tears away with gentle fingers.

“Thank you.”

“Everything will be okay.”

~Now~

He’s been your rock ever since…

“You ready?” Dean asks parking his car.

“Yeah.”

Dean grabs the trash bag and the gas and hands you the matches. Ripping a hole in the side of it, all of the items fall out onto the dirt below.

“Take a minute to look at it.” He says twisting the lid off the gas can.

You flip the matches open and take one out. “I don’t need a minute.”

A smirk makes its way across Dean’s face and he pours the gas over all of the items. Striking the match, you put it with the rest, tossing it.

The two of you back up, watching as the flames slowly over take.

You feel Dean’s hand begin to rub your upper back, leaning into him; only silence and the sound of the fire greets you.

It’s later in the day and the two of you spent the whole day together. Right about now Dean was dropping you off. He parks in the opened spot next to yours.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue.”

“You know I’d come runnin’ anytime you need me. But, uh, do me a favor and please don’t let the next guy you date be a dumbass.”

You laugh, already nodding. “I will be sure to listen to you next time.”

There was a time you would imagine Dean being the one to greet you with a kiss. And you still sometimes imagine it. As your friendship continues, the more you seem to not want him out of your life. So, risking a confession of that scale, and he rejects it, is not something you’d be able to handle.

Opening the car door, you get out, closing it behind yourself.

“Hey?” Dean says, having got out of the car himself, looking over the hood. “What are you gonna do?” He asks once you’ve turned around.

“I’m gonna keep my head up.”

“That’s my girl.” He sends you a wink, getting back in the car.

As he’s leaving he honks and you wave back.

If only…

**Author's Note:**

> Long title, I know. Struggled kind of hard, so I hope y'all can see how I came up with it.  
> I shit y'all not, this story was not supposed to be this long, but what can I say? *shrug* I did enjoy writing it and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it.  
> Why not let me know in the comments below? I welcome it with open arms.  
> <3


End file.
